


Persuaded

by Cyriusli



Category: One Piece
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Open Relationships, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 15:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8629009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyriusli/pseuds/Cyriusli
Summary: Set up to be a prequel to Lured, Zoro and Sanji discuss potential changes to their relationship.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lured](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3795526) by [Cyriusli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyriusli/pseuds/Cyriusli). 



> I started this way back in February and picked it back up the other day. Persuaded is a rare pre-time skip story that sets up the relationship for how we see it in Lured.
> 
> I've always sort of had this idea in the back of my mind. Writing the openness of the relationship between Zoro and Sanji for that fic was a lot of fun and I knew I wanted to go back and explore it again at some point. This was what became of that exploration.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Sanji slammed the galley door closed with his foot, leaning his weight against it. He’d kicked around hip height, the heel of his shoe resting against the door knob. Zoro jerked his hand away from it, turning to glare at the blond over his shoulder, eyes narrowed dangerously.

“Wherever the fuck I want.” The swordsman growled out, quirking a sharp brow and fully turning to face Sanji. The chef didn’t miss the way the other man’s eyes raked over his body before he blinked slowly and fixed his dark gaze on his own. Then Zoro smirked, making the blond’s blood boil. “Got a problem with that shithead?”

“Yeah, actually; I do.” Sanji snarled out, getting right in the other man’s face. “I saw you.”

Zoro’s eyes went wide and he gasped in fake shock. “Oh no! Whatever will I do?” Then he scoffed. “Fuck off, Swirly.”

“Oh, I’ll  _ fuck _ all right.” The blond didn’t budge from his spot, watching as some sort of realization seemed to hit the swordsman.

Slowly a smirk made its way onto his mouth as he moved one arm up, fingers just barely brushing against Sanji’s pant leg. The swordsman’s touches were light against the fabric, sending a shiver over his leg from where they touched behind Sanji’s knee. He tried to not focus on it, instead keeping his eyes locked on Zoro’s, the gray irises heated with lust and command. “I see,” the mosshead started, voice low and throaty. “This is about what happened in port.”

“It is.” Sanji bobbed his head in a nod even as he bared his teeth at the other man. The image replayed in his mind as he glared defiantly at the swordsman. He’d only caught a glimpse, but it was enough as he had watched Zoro duck into some shady bar with a girl on his arm. A blonde girl, no less.

It was instantaneous. The hand at his knee grabbed harshly, throwing Sanji’s balance off and by the time he’d gotten a hold of himself, his back was being slammed against the door, his left leg pulled up high so his calf rested on Zoro’s shoulder. The swordsman leaned his weight on the chef as his right hand held his leg in place and his left hand slid down the chef’s body.

Sanji jerked in Zoro’s hold, bringing his arms up to fist into the asshole’s shirt. “You’re jealous,” the swordsman leaned close, tipping his head to the side slightly as he spoke. Sanji’s eyes dropped to the other man’s mouth, watching as his lips parted slightly and Sanji unconsciously leaned into the kiss, only to have Zoro pull away. The marimo gave him a knowing smirk and Sanji was ashamed to admit to himself he’d fallen for the fake out as he narrowed his eyes at the other man.

The hand trailing down his body palmed at his groin, making Sanji bite at his lip. “Of you, never,” he spat, cursing the swordsman as he pressed a little harder against him.

“Not me,” Zoro started, his voice remaining low. The tone did something to the blond and he could feel his rage at the other man slowly slipping away. “Her.”

Sanji actually gasped in surprise at the swordsman. “I could never be jealous of a lady, especially if she was unfortunate enough to have to deal with you.” He had to shut his eyes and swallow as his whole body jerked against the door, rattling it on its hinges. Zoro’s fingers were kneading at his cock, slowly awakening his arousal, despite being pinned to the door as he was.

“You are,” the swordsman kept on, voice low and deep. “Jealous of the fact that it was her that got to fuck me, not you. That it was her body that I ran my hands over, not yours. Her hips I left bruises on, not yours.” That fucker rubbed his growing erection a little harder, grinding himself against Sanji’s other leg and making the chef go weak in the knees. Or knee in this case.

“Ima leave bruises on you,” he bit out, shifting his shoulders slightly. He was at such an awkward angle, even for him. He was flexible enough to hold this position, but it left his grounding foot turned slightly and his whole body at a slight angle that didn’t allow for much more than what he was currently doing. And that was enough to piss him off. He hated having to cling to Zoro for balance, being at his complete mercy as the swordsman sought out to tear him apart. He felt the other man’s breath, hot against his ear, as he licked at the shell and Sanji let out a shaky breath as he spoke. “You get your rocks off by fucking girls in skanky hotels, Marimo?”

“Yeah,” Sanji could hear the feral grin in the marimo’s voice. Zoro’s fingers squeezed him harshly, making the chef groan as his head fell back to thunk against the door. “But she wasn’t you.” The swordsman’s nose nuzzled into his neck, humming lowly as he kissed at pale skin. “No one could ever compare to you.”

“She was blonde, though.” Sanji hissed out, trying to fight away from the hold the swordsman had on his dick, yet pull him closer by his shirt at the same time. “You sick fuck.”

“You’re one to talk.” Zoro scoffed, biting at his pulse and grinding into the back of his own hand. He paused, letting out a low groan. “At least I have the courtesy to shower before I come to you.”

Sanji panted, trying to tip his head back even more so the swordsman had better access to his neck. “Wha— what are you talking about? I didn’t sleep with anyone.”

Pulling back just enough so he could meet the chef’s eyes, Zoro narrowed his own. “Not at this port, no.” Sanji swallowed. There was something in Zoro’s eyes that promised pain; a feral and possessive want. It shuddered through Sanji’s body, making him bite at his lip or else the moan would escape. He loved seeing that look in his lover’s eyes.

Leaning forward again, the swordsman pressed their bodies flush, making Sanji shift a little more as he did. His legs were in a vertical split now, not that Zoro seemed to care in the slightest as he licked a wide path from Sanji’s shirt collar back up his neck to breathe against his ear. “The one before that,” he started, voice low and husky with his obvious arousal.

“Ah,” Sanji replied simply, letting his eyes slide closed at the feeling of the other man against him. He knew the woman in which Zoro spoke of, with beautiful curves and hair the color of honeydew melon. She’d actually approached him and who was he to say ‘no’ to someone who wanted to grace him with her presence.

Zoro hummed against his throat, nipping at his Adam’s Apple and flexing the hold on his cock. “You’re getting harder just thinking about her, aren’t you? Was she really that good?” The blond simply gasped. He couldn’t even think of a comeback as Zoro squeezed him harshly, driving a spike of want and lust through his core.

“I could smell her,” he kept on, like the bruising grip he held on Sanji wasn't there at all. “From the moment I opened the door to our hotel room, I could smell her on you.” His voice dropped into that seductive growl making the blond moan. “Even as we kissed, even as I told you I loved you, even as I let you  _ fuck _ me.” The swordsman snarled out the word, moving both hands to Sanji’s hips and slamming him hard against the door once more.

“Did you taste her then, that lavish whore, when you fell to your knees and begged for me to fuck your mouth?” Sanji curled his lip in aggression as he growled right back at the swordsman.

Zoro tipped his head slightly, the grip on Sanji’s hips tightened and his fingers dug in hard enough to leave bruises. “I don’t beg, not even for you.”

He’d had enough. Sanji moved quickly, dropping his leg from Zoro’s shoulder to his hip and kicking him back. The other man stumbled a couple paces, but the mosshead quickly regained his balance. The chef was on him, not giving Zoro time to think about his next move as he kicked at him again, kneeing him in the side and watching as he hit the wall, falling onto the bench of the galley.

Craning his head back, Sanji loosened his tie, pulling it off over his head and throwing it onto the table. “I have half a mind to fuck you like I did that night.” He stepped over to him, his strides long, as he watched the swordsman shake his head to clear it. Sanji pressed a knee into the bench next to the other man, gripping his hair tight and settling into his lap fully.

Zoro groaned, making Sanji chuckle at him, as he pulled his head back all the way until their eyes met and the swordsman’s neck was fully exposed. Sanji rolled his hips, grinding down into the mosshead’s lap and feeling just how excited they both were. Almost carefully Zoro’s hands found the blond’s hips, simply resting there. It was by far the most docile thing either one of them had done since this particular encounter began and the simple action made Sanji shudder in the swordsman’s gentle hold.

Sanji watched as a smirk formed across the swordsman’s mouth, the dark eyes already blown from lust. “You can try.”

“Oh,” Sanji leaned forward, pulling Zoro’s head back until his own knuckles hit the wall. He bit at his exposed throat, feeling the vibrations of the groan as he moved along the thick muscles. “I know I can. I’ve done it before; broken the mighty swordsman. I’ve made you come completely and utterly undone, nothing more than a gasping and moaning mess in my hands. And you were  _ begging _ me, Marimo; as much as you deny it. Begging me to fuck you harder, deeper…” Sanji paused as he bit at his earlobe, his earrings clinking quietly under the motion.

The grip on his hips became brutally tight once more as Zoro bucked his hips up against Sanji, who eagerly ground down against him. The feeling of their clothed erections was barely giving them what they wanted, needed at this point. One hand slid up his back, grasping the blond’s neck harshly as Zoro pulled him into a brutal kiss.

There was nothing forgiving about it. Zoro bit his lip hard enough to bleed, taking advantage of the shocked gasp Sanji gave in order to thrust his tongue into his mouth. The blond could taste his own blood, feel it slick against their lips, but he didn’t stop. Grinding into his lover’s lap once more, the chef threaded both hands into cropped green hair and moaned into the kiss.

They never did anything gentle, not when it was just the two of them and both men seemed to prefer it that way. The swordsman’s thumb dug into his pulse as he drew his tongue back, letting Sanji reverse the kiss and sucking on his tongue the moment he could. The lack of proper blood flow to his brain was making Sanji light headed and he had to break the kiss and pull away, panting and blinking before he passed out.

Zoro was watching him, fingers idly playing with the short hairs on the back of his neck. Blood stained his lips and a small trail slid down his chin from the corner of his mouth. The swordsman licked at his lip and the blond mimicked the action, once more the taste of his own blood sharp on his tongue.

“You make me want to wring your fucking neck,” Zoro growled up at him, the hand remaining at his hip moving to undo Sanji’s belt. “Get up.”

“Fuck you,” he hissed back, squeezing his thighs against the other man’s. “And trust me, I plan on it.”

“Get off.” Both hands moved to the blond’s chest, pushing him back and off the swordsman easily. Sanji hit the kitchen floor hard, a spike of pain shooting through his tailbone and up his spine. “You aren’t doing a fucking thing as long as I have my swords on me.”

The cook huffed, but decided instead to take that moment to kick off his shoes and remove his jacket. He didn’t like to admit it, but the other man was right. There would be no rough housing until they were out of the way. Standing, he stepped quietly to the galley door, his bare feet silent on the smooth wood. “Lock the other door.”

“Way ahead of you.” Zoro pulled his shirt off over his head as he clicked the infirmary door closed. Turning, he threw it onto the table where a pile of clothes were quickly growing.

Looking over his shoulder to the swordsman, Sanji let his eyes wander the tanned skin, his own fingers deftly undoing the buttons to his shirt. The bulge in the mosshead’s pants made Sanji’s mouth water as he watched the other man snake a hand into them to adjust himself, a small stifled groan filling the air.

“Fuck, don’t stop,” Sanji found himself saying, turning fully and palming at his own arousal. Zoro did pause however, hand still stuffed down his pants as he raised an angled brow at him.

“That’s right,” he started, voice dripping with want. Sanji watched as the swordsman stroked slowly along his length best he could given the tightness of his clothes. “You like to watch, don’t you, Ero Cook?” Bringing his right hand up, Zoro undid his button and zipper, giving himself a little more room and groaning loudly as he was able to pull his cock free and fist himself fully.

Sanji sucked in a breath through clenched teeth, kneading at his own dick through his slacks. The swordsman’s eyes slid closed as he kept jerking himself off, his pace slow and smooth. The amount of control he had at times pissed Sanji off, but he could always appreciate it in moments like this. If Zoro really wanted to, he could prolong their encounter until he saw fit to end it. Years of bodily control for his swordsmanship had distinct advantages in other areas.

It took effort to let go of himself, but the chef was able to, walking into the kitchen and pulling the bottle of lubricant from the back of the spice cabinet. Disappointment ran through him as he turned to see Zoro had let go of himself, but it was quickly replaced with desire as he watched the other man throw his pants onto the table as well.

The marimo scratched idly at the line of hair above his groin, grunting at Sanji. “You still have pants on, Shit Cook.”

“Someone needed to get this.” Holding up the bottle, he walked up to the swordsman, running his free hand up his stomach and chest to trip his fingers through Zoro’s earrings. Sanji tugged on them gently as he hummed. “Why don’t you take them off.”

“Who made you the boss?” Zoro shot back, even as his hands moved to rest along the hem of Sanji’s pants.

“I see it in your eyes,” Sanji went on, tossing the lube onto the bench behind them and running that hand up Zoro’s chest as well, stopping to rub his thumb over a nipple. The other man sucked in a breath and closed his eyes. “You were thinking about me when you were with that blonde. Thinking about how after we set off, you would find the time for us to be alone. A time for me to mark you as mine again.”

“What sort of sick perversion do you live in asshole? Like hell I would ever want that from you?”

“Then why are we here? Why are we in my galley with you doing just as I want, your dick hard and flushed.” Reaching out, Sanji wrapped his hand loosely around the other man, thumb sliding over his head and clicked his tongue. “You’re already wet. Face it, Marimo, you want this as much as I do, don’t you? Stop trying to deny it and just let it happen.” Leaning close to his face, Sanji kissed just before his ear. “Have I ever disappointed you?”

He smirked at the shudder that wracked Zoro’s body, thumbing at his nipple once more. “No,” Zoro grit out through clenched teeth, fighting back the moan that wanted to escape. Sanji knew the other man wasn’t going to give him the pleasure of knowing he was right, not in the slightest, but he could tell with the way his eyes rolled slightly behind the lids and he leaned into the cook’s touch.

Zoro’s hands fumbled at his belt, not that Sanji was making it an easy task, bending slightly to lick at the hardened bud he’d been teasing and stroking his fingers lightly along his lover’s length. The swordsman pulled the leather free once the buckle was undone, throwing it to the table and moving back to start on his pants.

Humming, Sanji bit down on Zoro’s nipple making the other man hiss above him. Letting go, he stood back up, squeezing the swordsman’s arousal and crashing their mouths together in another bruising kiss. Zoro grunted at the harsh treatment, shoving a hand down Sanji’s pants and grabbing a hold of him, his grip just as hard, if not harder, than his own.

“Fuck you, Shit Cook,” he panted out, licking at Sanji’s upper lip and roughly fisting him in his pants. “I outta make you cum right here and walk away. Not give you the chance to get what you think you’re gonna.”

“You really wanna play that game?” Sanji snarled back, biting at Zoro’s mouth and catching his bottom lip. “You wouldn’t last.”

“And you would?” The marimo arched a brow, his free hand pulling at Sanji’s pants, clawing to get them off his hips. “I hear it's a long trip to next port. There is no way you can go without fucking for that long.”

“See, here’s the thing,” Sanji started, dipping his head just enough to bite at Zoro’s throat, using his other hand to grip mossy hair and pull the swordsman’s head back. The grip on his own dick faltered as Zoro’s lip curled in a snarl. “Unlike you, which mind you, is weird but not surprising considering you only reproduce by spores, I don’t mind jerking off. While you sure as fuck are one kinky bastard when we are together, why you don’t do anything in between, I will never know.”

Zoro spun them, throwing Sanji against the bench and leaning over him. He pulled the blond’s pants off all the way, tossing them over his shoulder and smirked as his cock bounced against his stomach. “That’s where the difference is,” he started, trailing his fingers down Sanji’s chest and over his abs. The blond shuddered, the roughness of his hands dragging just right over his pale skin. “I don’t need to jerk off. I can control my urges, but if I can’t, I only have to do one thing and you’re mine.”

“Oh yeah, you fucker,” Sanji panted out, breath hitching as Zoro dragged his fingers through his pubic hair to wrap around the base of his dick once more. “And what’s that?”

“Heh,” Zoro smirked. The type of smirk that promised Sanji there would be some sort of asshole move involved with what he said. Dropping to his knees, the swordsman licked his lips and swallowed Sanji whole, tongue pressed flush against the underside of his dick as the head of his cock hit the back of his throat.

Sanji threw his legs wide with a groan, one hand gripping the bench while the other ran into Zoro’s hair. Swallowing, he dropped his head back against the bench. “Fuck, you shitty plant,” the chef groaned out, gripping cropped strands tighter but just letting Zoro bob his head on his cock. “Your mouth is a fucking sin.”

“That’s what you tell me.” The vibrations from his words hummed through his arousal making Sanji’s breath hitch and an unchecked moan escape him. Shitty bastard wasn’t playing fair now.

“I thought we agreed you wouldn’t talk with your mouth full,” Sanji growled out, holding the marimo’s head still while he rolled his hips up. The wet heat of his lover’s mouth was perfect and Zoro rolled right with it, sucking fully as Sanji sought to fuck his mouth.

“I thought that only applied at the table,” Zoro moaned as well, reaching down to wrap a hand around his own cock. “I can fucking taste you, Cook.”

The blond groaned again, snapping his hips and leaning forward to fist both hands into Zoro’s hair. “Look at you,” he growled out, holding the swordsman’s head as he fucked up into his mouth. “Trying to suck me off while I skull fuck you, a hand fisting your own dick.”

“I know how you like it.” Ripping his head free, Zoro licked at the corner of his mouth, catching the trail of drool that was there. The sudden lack of heat sent a shiver through Sanji as he dropped his hands back to the bench. One hand went to wrap around his cock, but the marimo grabbed his wrist making him stop just before he could slide along the shaft.

Lust blown gray eyes met his for a moment before Zoro lowered his head to lick across the tip of his cock. Sanji instantly tightened the grip on his own arousal, watching as his lover’s eyes fluttered closed and his hips jerked into his own hand. The chef swallowed again, feeling his skin heat and flush as he watched. “Now,” Zoro started, the tip of his tongue licking around the flared edge of his arousal. “Not so rough this time.”

His hands slid into green hair once more and Sanji bit at his lip. “You like it rough.”

“I like having hair, Love Cook.” Rolling his eyes, Zoro took the head into his mouth again, sliding down his length in one fluid motion. He moaned around the base of Sanji’s cock, sucking fully and once again pressing his tongue flat against the underside.

Sanji kept his fingers flat as they wrapped around his lover’s skull and bucked his hips once more. Zoro groaned into it, loosening his jaw slightly and shifting on his knees. He let go of himself, much to the blond’s disappointment, wrapping that same arm around the chef’s leg and running his fingers over the skin of his inner thigh.

“I want you to cum for me,” the mosshead groaned as he began to bob his head. Sanji closed his eyes and let his head fall back once more. Yeah, he could humor Zoro and just hang on for the ride, letting him blow him as he saw fit. In fact, after the dinner he’d made, it sounded like a great idea.

He tripped his fingers through the marimo’s earrings, earning a low groan in return. “You keep talking and I will,” Sanji panted, cracking his eyes to stare at the ceiling and just letting his body succumb to the lust as it will. The feeling of Zoro’s mouth, hot against his own flushed skin, was divine. He’d never get enough of the other man so willingly, so hungrily, dropping to his knees to suck him off. The swordsman fucking lived for it, it seemed some days. Who was Sanji to argue?

The marimo scooted closer, rising on his knees a little and twisting his head as he pulled away just to swallow him whole again. Zoro swallowed, making lust flare through Sanji before sucking harshly. His hands tightened in the swordsman’s hair as he let out a low groan and bucked his hips. Orgasm was sneaking up on him quickly, a wave of arousal hitting him hard as Zoro flicked his eyes up to him.

His entire face was flushed, lips taut against the chef’s cock and irises blown wide. Sanji could see the trail of drool at the corner of his mouth, but Zoro made no move to pull off him or wipe it away. Shit, he fucking loved how erotic the swordsman could get at times. When he’d first met Zoro, never in a million years did he think he’d be in a position like this and willingly brought on by the notorious demon himself, no less.

There were few things Sanji liked better than this, something about seeing Zoro on his knees made him go weak. Pulling back, he let the head of Sanji’s cock slip from his mouth with a wet pop, but he kept his mouth there, lips brushing against the tip as he spoke. The chef bit at his lip, flexing his grip in Zoro’s hair and trying his damndest to get the other man to take him back into his mouth. “You’re quiet tonight.”

“Just thinking about how you should stop talking and finish what you started.”

“Oh?” Raising an eyebrow, the swordsman smirked. “I will.” Reaching out, the mosshead snatched the lube off the bench and popped the cap.

“What are you doing?” Sanji frowned at him, watching as the other man squeezed a little of the liquid onto his fingers to smear with his thumb. “I wasn’t joking when I said I was gonna fuck you tonight.”

“No, I got that.” Zoro simply nodded, voice low and neutral. Stupid bastard. “Just relax, when have I ever disappointed you?”

“I fucking hate you.” Sanji rolled his eyes as the other man chuckled, tossing the lube back onto the bench and wrapping his clean hand around the base of his cock once more. Arousal shot through him and Sanji groaned as he arched into the touch slightly. “Shit, just fucking come on already.”

“Fucking horny bastard.” Grumbling slightly, Zoro licked the flat of his tongue across his head and Sanji groaned loudly. He knew what the marimo was going to do and he could already feel the excitement flush through his body.

Zoro dipped his head, pressing his tongue against the underside of his dick, lips wrapped around his head as fingers brushed against his entrance. Sanji pulled one leg up, dropping his knee out and letting one hand fall to the bench. “Fuck,” the chef groaned out as his head dropped back to the wall. “Shit.”

Slowly, the larger man pressed a finger in, the slow pace matching the way he took Sanji back into his mouth. Shitty bastard really knew how to drive Sanji right out of his mind, that was for sure. He set a slow rhythm, the single digit pulling away only to sink back into him the same way his dick slid slickly in and out of his lover’s mouth.

The hand still lingering in Zoro’s hair pushed at the back of his head, meeting his slow thrusts into the wet heat of his mouth. Zoro groaned around his dick, letting Sanji fuck his mouth as the blond wanted and pressed a second finger in with the first. The chef’s breath caught as a guttural moan left him, making the swordsman twist his wrist as he thrust his fingers as deep as they could go, searching for his prostate.

It didn’t take more than a second for Zoro to find it, each man knowing the other’s body as well as their own, making Sanji yelp and buck up harshly into the swordsman’s mouth. All he did was groan, swallowing against the blond’s cock and splaying his hand to keep him from bucking too much.

Zoro was relentless, too. He kept his fingers there, curled just right, pressing and rubbing against the nerves and making orgasm rush up once more. “I’m close,” the cook panted out, gripping his lover’s hair tightly and feeling generous enough tonight to actually warn him.

The vibrations of the deep groan Zoro made around him only brought him closer, combined with him bobbing his head faster and rubbing relentlessly at that single spot. Sanji knew he wasn’t going to last. “I wanna taste you,” the marimo all but moaned around his dick and that was it.

“Oh, fuck!” Sanji felt the dam break as a shudder rocked through him and he thrust up into Zoro’s mouth as he came hard. Pulling back just a little, the blond could feel his lover’s tongue against the underlying vein and it just made him moan the swordsman’s name.

Zoro’s fingers pulled out as he slid further back on his cock until just his head remained engulfed in the slippery heat of his mouth. Humming slightly, the swordsman gripped the base of his cock, making a shiver run through Sanji as he did. “Fuck.” Dragging the word out, Sanji could hear Zoro swallow as he licked across his head. Sanji hissed in tense pleasure, his entire body sensitive and rolled his head to the side so he could watch as the swordsman licked stray traces of his cum from the corner of his mouth.

Panting, the chef watched as the marimo let him go, wiping his thumb at his chin and rose on his knees to pull him into a kiss. Sanji could taste himself on Zoro’s tongue, but moaned into it anyway in wordless appreciation for the blowjob. His lover’s fingers ran up into his hair as he ground his arousal against Sanji’s spent member. “I love you,” the blond whispered, breaking the kiss and licking at his lip.

“Hmm,” Zoro tipped his head to the side. “I love you. You want a cigarette or do you want to wait? ‘Cause I don’t want to wait.” Grinding against him again, the mosshead bit at his shoulder before licking up to his ear. “That got me rock hard, the feeling of you cuming inside me. I wanna do it again.”

“Fuck, that’s hot.” Sanji gasped out as Zoro nipped at his ear. Sanji raised his arms to push against Zoro’s shoulders slightly. “I need a second.”

“Too much for you?”

“Never.” Sanji threw a glare at Zoro as the swordsman stood to sit on the bench next to him. The other man simply smirked as he dug the bottle of lubricant from between the cushions. Sanji ran a hand through his hair and didn’t even try to hide it as he let his eyes trail across Zoro’s body. His skin was flushed and sweat was beginning to bead at his forehead. Zoro’s cock was full and heavy against his stomach from how he slouched on the bench, the tip flushed and leaking.

With a deep inhale, Zoro twisted his head to face Sanji, palming at his length and groaning. “Second’s up.” Sanji barely registered the words Zoro spoke before the swordsman was in his lap, wrapping a hand around Sanji’s dick in an attempt to coax him back to hardness. Sanji hissed, still feeling sensitive, even though he jerked his hips up into Zoro’s hold. The swordsman hummed in his ear, teeth grazing the lobe. “That’s right,” he started, voice low with that slight commanding tone to it. Sanji couldn’t stop the shudder than ran through him. “Give in to me.”

“Like hell,” Sanji growled out, reaching up and pinching one of Zoro’s nipples. The swordsman jerked away as he threw a glare at the blond. Raising an eyebrow, Sanji met the glare before reaching up to cup the back of Zoro’s neck, pulling his head down so Sanji could press their foreheads together. “Don’t stop, Zoro.”

“I should,” the swordsman grunted out, his eyes dropping to watch what he was doing. Sanji followed his gaze, watching as Zoro’s hand slid along his growing arousal, renewing his want and spiking lust throughout his body. “I really want you to fuck me though.”

Sanji groaned as his eyes slid closed and he once again felt Zoro’s breath hot in his ear. Inhaling, Sanji went to speak, but Zoro’s fingers pressed against his mouth to stop him. Zoro kissed along his jaw, each press of lips slow and lingering as he worked his way down toward Sanji’s collarbone. “Maybe I...” the swordsman started and Sanji had no idea what in the fuck he was talking about.

Sanji was fully hard now and Zoro readjusted his grip as he wrapped his hand around them both, stroking their cocks together a couple times before he let go completely. Sanji blinked his eyes back open when the swordsman climbed off him, sitting so he was facing Sanji on the bench. Zoro tugged on his arm roughly, pulling Sanji into his spread legs and rolling his hips against Sanji’s stomach.

Getting the hint, the blond adjusted himself, kneeling one leg on the bench as the other centered his balance on the floor. Sanji braced one arm against the back of the couch as the other slid up Zoro’s chest. “Maybe you what? You know damned well I am going to fuck you, so what are you going on about?”

“You’re fucking hot when you’re pissed off.” Zoro unhelpfully reminded Sanji and all the blond could do was roll his eyes. “I knew I wanted to feel your cock buried inside me the moment you slammed your foot against the door. Fuck, I almost came right then.”

“How am I not surprised? What are you getting at, you sick fucker.”

“I didn’t fuck that girl in hopes you’d catch me and get jealous,” Zoro started and Sanji scoffed.

“I figured that. I know the rules to our relationship as well as you do. Why are we still talking about this?”

“Because.” Snapping a hand out, Zoro grabbed a fist full of Sanji’s hair, dragging his face close to the swordsman’s once again. Sanji hissed in pain, snarling as he smacked a hand against Zoro’s chest. “What you said got me thinking.”

“Fuck, you’re annoying!” Sanji growled out, reaching out to wrap his hand around Zoro’s dick and squeeze tightly. It didn’t have the effect Sanji was after, as Zoro spread his legs more and groaned throatily into the pain.

Zoro was panting, swallowing thickly as he tried to speak. “You know I always come back to you.”

“I do.” Sanji nodded sharply, tipping his head to the side to bite at Zoro’s bottom lip. He pulled it into his mouth and sucked hard, chasing after the swordsman for another harsh kiss when Zoro pulled away. Both of Zoro’s hands found their way into Sanji’s hair, gripping tightly as tongues met before Zoro retreated, allowing Sanji to sweep into his lover’s mouth and control the pace of their kiss. Zoro moaned into it, wrapping one arm around Sanji’s shoulders and keeping the blond locked in their kiss. Sanji finally had to break away, inhaling deeply as he tried to catch his breath, heart pounding in his chest. “The fuck’s gotten into you, asshole?”

“She wasn’t even that good.”

“Fuck, Zoro, can you not? Seriously, the time to bitch about random side fucks is over now.” Sanji moved to bite at Zoro’s neck, pleased when the swordsman tipped his head back, exposing his throat to the blond. If Sanji wanted to be honest with himself, he bit Zoro a little harder than he normally would have, but he was getting pissed off at Zoro getting hung up on whoever it was he’d gotten with in port. Sanji didn’t care and it wasn’t important now that they were in the middle of their own thing. Sure, Sanji had used it as a way to start shit, Zoro did it too, but there was always that clear line where they stopped talking about it and focused solely on them.

“My point, you fucking dick. Shit, you never let me speak.”

“That’s because you always think to bring up some random fuck when we have clearly gotten past that point. I’m turned on, you’re obviously turned on, so who cares anymore?”

“I do!” Zoro snapped, frustration clear in his tone.

“Okay,” Sanji sat back, dropping his hands into his lap and leveling Zoro with a cold glare. “I can not do this if you are just going to talk about fucking someone else.”

“That’s what I’m saying!” Zoro closed his eyes, facing scrunching in annoyance as he ran a hand through his hair. “Shit, I’m clearly not explaining this right. The last stops we’ve made; I don’t want—”

Zoro broke off and Sanji opened his mouth to speak. “What are you saying?” He didn’t think Zoro was regretting their relationship. Sanji knew it had some fucked up rules and they each did their own thing half the time, but when push came to shove they were committed to one another. Or, so Sanji thought.

“You’re who I want, Sanji. This side fling thing, it’s not something I want to do anymore.” Zoro fell back against the bench with a groan as he stared at the ceiling. “I’ve been trying to figure out how to approach you with it, but whenever it seems like a good time to me, you either aren’t around or we end up fucking and the idea goes right out the window. I tell myself, next time and then we just go in circles.”

“Zoro.” Sanji leaned over him, bracing his arm on the back of the couch and making the swordsman look at him. Sanji was serious as he looked down to the swordsman. “How long?”

Zoro shrugged a shoulder. “Like I said, just the last couple stops. When we left yesterday, it just didn’t feel right. I wanted to talk to you then, but you know how it is when we leave a port.”

“Yeah,” Sanji nodded and looked away for a moment. He met Zoro’s gaze with a frown. “I’m sorry.”

“Why are you sorry? You’re not the one pouring their shitty feeling all over the floor.”

Sanji snorted back a laugh, dropping the top of his head against Zoro’s chest. “Ah, shit, you’re fucking adorable when you're flustered.”

“Fuck you,” Zoro groaned out.

“No, seriously,” Sanji picked his head up. “I’m sorry. I didn’t realize you felt that way. You know I love you. Why did you even think you couldn’t talk to me about this?”

“Because it seems like everytime we stop at port we both do it. But you said you didn’t this last time and it just got me to thinking about it again.” Zoro dropped his arm over his face with a groan. “Oh, just forget about it.”

“No, we are talking about this.” Sanji got up and picked his pants up off the floor, fishing his lighter out of his pocket. Reaching for his jacket to get his cigarettes, he heard Zoro sit up and he picked up the ashtray off the table before returning to sit next to the swordsman. “I don’t think either of us expected this to turn into what it is, when we first started this, yeah?”

Zoro nodded, running both hands through his hair before dropping his arms to his knees. “Yeah, I didn’t think it would be much more than a one time thing honestly.”

“We are running off of rules we put on ourselves back when this was new. Maybe it’s time to take another look at them. Honestly, I don’t feel like I lost anything by not sleeping with someone at port. Clearly though, you feel like you have by doing it. That’s not okay, Marimo.” Sanji lit up, pausing long enough to take that first drag. “When this first started, I don’t think I would have cared about what you thought, but now…” Sanji took another drag off his cigarette, tipping his head back toward the ceiling as he exhaled. “Things are different now.”

Zoro simply nodded next to him. Sanji didn’t say anything else, knowing Zoro needed a moment to collect his thoughts before he spoke and Sanji didn’t want to interrupt that thought process. “I’m not asking you to stop, Sanji.” The swordsman spoke lowly, gaze trained on a spot on the floor. “Just I am going to stop.”

“Well, that settles it then.” Sanji tapped ash into the dish and nodded. “No more random flings at port.”

“That’s not what I said, Shit Cook.” Zoro snapped his head up, looking over at Sanji, his eyes wide.

“I have a right to make the decision for myself, too, don’t I? This is upsetting you in one form or another and I don’t like it. You can deny it, but if it didn’t bother you, you wouldn’t have brought it up. For fuck’s sake, I know we know each other better than that.” Sanji pulled another long drag off his cigarette before stamping the remaining part in the tray. Standing, he set it back on the table. “Now, put it out of your mind and let’s get back to what we were doing.”

Zoro clicked his tongue in annoyance. “So, that’s it? I express a disinterest in one of our relationships founding rules and you just go along with it?”

“I think maybe you missed the part along the way where I fell in love with you and don’t want to see you upset or hurt, you asshole.” Sanji huffed, offering his hand to Zoro as he sat back down. “I am acknowledging that those rules are outdated and not suitable for where our relationship stands now. If you want to cut that part out of it, fine by me. Just don’t stop with your shit attitude, that’s kinda hot.”

“You are so stupid.” Zoro reached out and laced his fingers with Sanji’s as the blond grinned.

“Yet, you love me.”

“What was I thinking?” Zoro leaned over and pressed a kiss to Sanji’s cheek. “Thanks for understanding, Sanji.”

“Are threesomes out?” Sanji asked and Zoro just groaned and dropped his head to the blond’s shoulder. “Is that a yes or a no, because it’s always fun when we bring someone else into this mess we call our relationship.”

“Holy fuck, you’re helpless.” Zoro grumbled against Sanji’s skin before he picked his head up. “No, threesomes are not out, as long as it’s someone we both agree on, okay?”

“Deal.” Grinning, Sanji wrapped his arms around Zoro’s shoulders and pecked him on the mouth. “Now, where were we? I think we were just getting to the part where I fuck you.”

“Shit, do you even realize how corny you sound right now? Holy fuck, Sanji.”

Sanji raised an eyebrow. “I could make it worse.”

“Oh my— no! Stop, you moron!” Zoro pushed Sanji away and he fell back onto the bench laughing. Zoro loomed over him, huffing with a roll of his eyes. “Can we go back to the part where we were actually attempting to fuck and not your weird form of flirting? It’s creepy and wrong.”

Sanji snorted back another laugh, a small hiccup of a chuckle making it past his lips. “Okay,” he started, reaching down to palm at Zoro’s crotch. The swordsman was no longer hard, but neither was Sanji. He was pleased though that Zoro’s eyes closed and he gave a low groan as soon as Sanji touched him. Leaning up, Sanji bit at Zoro’s ear, moaning lowly as he spoke. “I’m going to make you forget, Zoro. The only thing you are going to be able to think about is me.”

“Shit, I fucking hope so. Feelings suck.”


End file.
